Perdón, pero me volvi adicto
by SaraReRo
Summary: Después de años de relación, Craig por fin le confiesa a Tweek la adicción que tiene desde hace años. Fanfic Creek. TweekXCraig Las imágenes no me pertenecen. Los personajes no me pertenecen.


Tweek Tweak es extremadamente feliz con su relación. No había día en el que no le hiciera saber al pelinegro cuanto lo amaba y agradecía todo lo que han pasado juntos.

La mayoría de veces, Craig lo besaba y daba mimos, Tweek entendía que su novio no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos.

Pero al cumplir nueve años juntos, además de una cita y una de sus Top 50 noches más románticas, Tweek se encontraba acostado cómodamente en la cama matrimonial que ahora tenía su novio.

No, no estaban casados, sólo que Craig y se había independizado y decidió comprar una cama grande para los dos.

Tweek abrió los ojos y se estiró un poco, se le había raro no tener los brazos de Craig sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Cariño?

Pregunto más al aire que a alguien mas, se sentó en la cama haciendo caer la sabana de su torso desnudo y miro a los lados, estaba sólo en la habitación, pero había una bandeja en la mesa de noche que traía el desayuno y lo que es una carta.

Tweek pensó que era correspondencia que sus padres le mandaron por un carácter urgente o algo así, pero al ver que lo externo tenía un "Perdóname" en grande y con la letra de su novio, la tomó con rapidez intrigado, la desdoblo y comenzó a leer:

"_Mi amado Tweek._

_Quiero que sepas que todo esto es tu culpa, no hay ni un solo segundo en el que me lo repita a mi mismo, eres el único culpable de todo. Y yo no pude hacer nada porque simplemente me di cuenta muy tarde._

— _Tweek no sabía de que hablaba Craig, pero ya se estaba sintiendo mal con él mismo—_

_Cuando te conocí, jamás pensé que llegaríamos a ser pareja, especialmente por lo diferentes que parecíamos ser, pero conforme pasaron los años y nuestra relación se hizo más cercana, no pude evitar darme cuenta de algo que marcaría mi vida para siempre._

_Quería tener un futuro a tu lado._

_Y no sólo porque eres el hombre más genial que he conocido en toda mi vida, si no que..._

_Aquí viene la parte de la que eres culpable._

_Y Perdón, pero me volví adicto, me volví adicto a verte a los ojos, a tomarte de la mano, a salir de citas contigo, a jugar videojuegos contigo, a cocinar contigo, a bailar contigo, a cantar contigo, a tener aventuras contigo, a acariciar tu rostro, a besarte, a abrazarte, a acariciar todo tu cuerpo, a hacerte mío (Eres totalmente tuyo amor, sabes a que me refiero); a compartir mis mañanas contigo, a compartir mis noches, a ver tv juntos, a sus caricias en mi cuerpo, a tus labios sobre mi rostro, a tus pequeños detalles, a tu presencia, a tu olor, a acariciar tu cabello, a escuchar tu voz, a escuchar tus risas._

_Cariño, perdóname, soy un adicto a todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, un adicto que empieza a tener todo tipo de crisis cuando no obtiene sus dosis diarias._

_Pero todo es tu culpa, sí Tweek, ES TU CULPA._

_Tu culpa por ser las estrellas de mi universo, la luz de mis días, mis sueños, mi pasado, presente y mi futuro; mi refugio, mi felicidad, mi alegría._

_Mi razón de vivir._

_Cariño, posiblemente cuando leas esto yo ya este afuera de casa para hacer mis rutinas de ejercicio, te deje el desayuno hecho._

_Te amo más de lo que tu crees._

_Y sólo espero que cuando regrese..._

_Poder recibir un poco de mi droga._

_Te amo, Tweek._

— _Craig Tucker. "_

Tweek se quedó sentado en la cama mientras miraba de arriba a abajo la hoja, sonriendo sin darse cuenta, con ganas de llorar de saber que su amor fuerte, intenso e incondicional era totalmente correspondido. Llevo la carta a su pecho y suspiro completamente enamorado.

Dejo la carta, tomó el desayuno hecho por su novio, tomó un baño, se vistió y salió a la sala de la casa. Empezó a tomar café mientras leía un poco.

Al escuchar las llaves al otro lado de la casa su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad, dejó su libro a un lado y se levantó.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al azabache cansado, algo sudado y en ropas deportivas. Tweek no dudo ni un solo segundo en correr hacia su novio abrazandole el cuello, Craig sorprendido simplemente le abrazó la cintura para evitar que Tweek se cayera. El rubio le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, aún con Craig abrazado a su cintura que lo miraba sorprendido, confundido y preocupado.

— Mi amor, mi vida... Perdóname, yo también soy un adicto.

Tucker simplemente pudo sonreír todo lo que pudo para después darle un beso en los labios de su novio. Uno romántico, lento, dulce, tierno. Al separarse Craig acaricio el rostro de Tweek.

— No pensaba hacerlo de este modo, pero... Tweek... ¿Podrías ser mi droga el resto de mi vida?

Tweek abrió los ojos sorprendido, sonrió totalmente y sin esperar nada abrazó fuertemente a Craig mientras lloraba de alegría.

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro qué si, Craig! Claro que quiero casarme contigo... Mi guapísimo Adicto.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
